


The Feminine Touch

by GopherGal



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GopherGal/pseuds/GopherGal
Summary: Feminine touch? Yes. Gentle touch? Not so much.***Aka: The slasher fandom needs more WLW smut content and if I can't find it, I WILL supply it. Features canon female characters and genderswaps of male characters
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The Feminine Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A little something short based on something I thought of before I fell asleep the other night. God I love this woman

It was late when you came home that night. You hadn't meant to, god knows that you wouldn't want to anger your beautiful, dangerous girlfriend, but shit happened sometimes. You just hoped that Michelle would understand that you couldn't control the flow of traffic or road work. That was what was on your mind as you unlocked and opened the door. You were wrong. As soon as you took a few steps inside, you felt a harsh, rough hand on you throat. It pressed down as you were guided to the wall, cheek pressed against the cold surface. Michelle breathed heavily behind you as she pressed herself against you. At once you knew that trying to reason with her would be a fruitless endeavor.

She twisted you around to smash her lips roughly against yours, her tongue pushing into your mouth to explore the familiar territory within. You whimpered against her, unable to kiss back to a satisfying degree due to the hand around your throat. The sensations increased as she You wondered what she had in mind for you until she began to lead the two of you toward the couch, the hand on your neck snaking around to tangle into your hair as she took her seat on the couch. She looked you in the eye, the extent of her lust and anger a fire in her mismatched eyes.

You took your place on your knees between her bare legs, her underwear the only barrier between you and where she wanted you to be. The grip on your hair was firm as you worked your way up her toned thighs, leaving soft kisses on the flesh. Michelle shivered involuntarily when your breath touched her skin. You rubbed her gently through the thin fabric, teasing her until she sent you a sharp look. The cloth was removed slowly, allowing you to savor the small breath she let out. It made her sound very cute and vulnerable, which melted your heart a bit.

She pulled your hair hard, impatient as she guided you toward her mound. With your hands on her knees, you gave her a slow lick, watching as her face began to flush slightly with color. Her cunt leaked with nectar as you worshiped the folds. Flicking her clit with your tongue caused her legs to clamp down on your head while you tongued at her entrance teasingly, tasting her salty-sweetness.

The hand in your hair was pulling so hard that it hurt at this point, pressing you as close as possible to her dripping slit. This, however, did not deter your onslaught on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your licking and sucking drew very soft sounds from her, ones you wouldn't expect to come from someone so hellbent on death and destruction. Her usual heavy breathing sped up as she climbed toward her peak, ragged and trembling slightly.

Her thighs clamped down on your head much harder than before and you became vaguely afraid that your head would be crushed. _What better way to die?_ You thought to yourself. Thankfully, she released you, letting you crawl up onto the couch beside her, where she cuddled up into your side. With her head now buried in the crook of your neck and her breathing slowed, you put an arm around her and chuckled lovingly. “I'm sorry, Mickie. I missed you too.”


End file.
